Talk:Caliban
PB Stats Are Caliban's powerbonded stats really confirmed? Where? Valkasha 14:54, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :As of now, they're still unconfirmed to my knowledge. They might be on the card that comes with the figure, but I haven't been able to see it as of yet. Until further notice, I'm removing any unconfirmed stats until we have some official information. : 20:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Are Caliban's Powerbonded Stats 9 ATK 7 DEF? :Caliban is weaker at Overlos, Caliban's Powerbonded Stats are unknown and unconfirmed... :I think Caliban powerbonded stats is more than 10. :That is impossible, no titans are stronger or equal to Overlos who is 10 10! :NO Titans thus far are known to have stats which exceed 10 / 10. To current knowledge, no Titan is more powerful than the Legendary Titan of Immortality (who required his amulet plus 3'' other Rings to invoke). Thus far, the exact stats are still unknown, though. 19:34, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :Caliban Powerbonded definetly can't beat Overlos.Lindorm7621 (talk) 18:18, January 12, 2013 (UTC) I was just wondering because in huntik season 2 you find out the powerbonded stats of a lot of titans so why doesn't it reveal what caliban's powerbonded stats are? 22:32, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, they also didn't reveal Baselaird's Powerbonded stats, either, among several others. I think for Season 2, they decided in general that they didn't want to take away from the action scenes by including a lot of Holotome profiles during the heat of battle. We'll just have to wait and hope they release some of that info on Huntik.it or some other official source like they did for a lot of Season 1 Titans when it hit the Americas. 23:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Design was he supposed to look like a predator? because that's what he looked like to me -- unsigned edit by 10:02, August 20, 2012 :He was designed with the lion in mind ; ) : 20:14, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Base Stats As there has been a fairly-persistent edit war going on over Caliban's base stats, it looks like I need to specify some details. For simplicity, the Huntik Wiki uses the ''lowest set of stats as a Titan's base stats (regardless of production date). For Caliban, that means that the lowest stats are sourced from OAL-004 as 8 ATK / 4 DEF. On the Huntik Wiki, this trumps SAS-001. Also of note, 4 DEF makes a lot more sense in the series as base stats than 6 or 7 DEF due to the Titans which defeat him. Bear in mind that, with training, a Titan's stats may be increased, but they are no longer base stats then. 21:33, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I was just wondering why did you change caliban's DEF Stats from 6 to 4? 10:45, February 20, 2013 (UTC) We currently are referring to the lowest stats, so in this case we are referring to Caliban's other card in the Omens and Legacies card set which is atk 8, def 4. Seeker11299 (talk) 11:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I am also unable to locate what the original source was for the 8 / 6 stats. It very well may have been from the old Huntik.com, but I'm currently finding zip-o on that. It looks like it might have been from his first card, SAS-001, in which case we'd default to the lowest set as mentioned above. 21:19, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Users Seems evident enough that the Professor owned a Caliban Amulet . What are the sources for the other changes in ownership, does anyone still recall? 00:57, January 15, 2013 (UTC)